Selembar Perasaan Hati
by Haruki Ichiisi
Summary: Suatu hari, Severus menemukan sebuah buku usang di rumahnya. Penasaran, ia mulai membaca untuk mengetahui apa yang ditulis oleh pemilik buku tersebut. Sebuah ide yang mendadak nangkring di kepala saya, update kilat! xD


Harry Potter adalah milik © J.K Rowling. Saya hanya meminjam beberapa tokoh untuk dibuat sisi kehidupan yang berbeda.

Perang besar sudah lama berakhir, keadaan dunia sihir jauh lebih baik sekarang. Kemajuan demi kemajuan sedang dikembangkan, terutama pada kehidupan dua penyihir ini.

oxXxo

Menemukan sebuah buku usang di laci, rasa penasaran Severus bangkit. Diambilnya buku tersebut, lalu duduk di sebuah kursi di ruang baca rumahnya yang sepi. Ia tak ingat pernah memiliki buku tersebut.

Perlahan ia membuka buku yang hanya seukuran telapak tangan tersebut, seakan takut buku itu akan robek kapan saja. Tulisan tangan berderet-deret rapi menghiasi setiap halamannya, tulisan milik perempuan yang sangat ia kenal. Menyeringai licik, ia mulai membaca halaman pertama.

_9 Agustus 2007._

_Tahukah kau seberapa bingungnya aku? Tahukah kau seberapa besar rinduku padamu? Dan tahukah kau seberapa besar rasa yang tertanam di sini? Bagaimana pendapatmu?_

_Pernahkah terbersit dalam pikiranmu, kau berbohong kepadaku? Pernahkah kau berpikir untuk selalu jujur kepadaku? _

_Pernahkah muncul di benakmu, masa itu akan berakhir? Berganti yang baru. Tak sama memang, tapi apakah memang pengganti yang sesuai? Apakah kau masih memikirkan dia hingga saat ini?_

_Apa yang membuatmu berubah? Mimpi? Keinginan? Atau memang takdir? Aku jelas tak tahu._

_Cukup aku tahu kau sudah berubah. Berubah menjadi lebih baik, lebih ceria dari dirimu yang dulu. Walaupun tawamu masih jarang kau perlihatkan, dan senyumanmu masih langka seperti dulu. _

_Kau masih sama, seperti orang yang sering kulihat dulu, saat aku belum terlalu mengenalmu. Oh, tapi sekarang sudah berbeda, Severus! Aku sangat mengenalmu, tahu baik dan burukmu._

_Pernahkah kau berpikir untuk mengurangi sifat dinginmu? Pernahkah kau ingin mengubah cemoohanmu menjadi pujian? Mengubah sinisme itu menjadi kata-kata yang bersahabat? Mengubah cibiranmu menjadi senyum kebanggaan?_

_Pernahkah kau bermimpi memanggil seseorang dengan kata seperti itu? Dunia seperti terbalik, tapi itulah yang kudengar langsung. Kata-kata yang langka bukan?_

_Bisakah kau berhenti menyebalkan? Berhenti keras kepala? Bisakah kau menjadi penurut sesekali? Sepertinya itu tak akan terjadi. Yang harus terjadi adalah, memangkas habis sifat jelekmu. Dan aku tahu itu tak mudah._

_Berubah bagimu adalah suatu hal yang berbeda, aku mengerti. Tak mudah membuatmu lebih terbuka, kau hanya tidak mau memberitahu perasaanmu sebenarnya. Tahukah kau jika aku lebih suka kau berterus terang. Dunia ini bukan tentang perasaanku saja, tapi kau juga ada. Bukan hanya memberi dan menerima, tapi kejujuran juga penting, Severus._

Matanya belum beranjak dari halaman tersebut, sedang merenungi setiap paragraf rupanya. Tapi memang betul, ia tak pernah membohongi pemilik buku tersebut. Sama sekali tidak pernah.

Dan yang paling membuatnya merasa tidak enak adalah paragraf ketiga. Apa yang dimaksudkannya adalah saat ia masih mencintai Lily Potter? Tidak, Hermione, aku tak pernah memikirkannya lagi. Tidak karena kau telah mengisi ruang hatiku, kata sebuah suara dari relung Severus.

Baginya, Hermione bukanlah sekedar pengganti. Perempuan berambut lebat itu lebih dari yang dirinya tulis. Ia nyata dan sangat sesuai bagi Severus. Tentu Severus tak perlu sakit hati lagi, seperti yang ia lakukan saat masih bersama Lily.

Lalu ia menutup buku usang tersebut. Tentu ia telah menemukan buku harian yang bukan miliknya. Tapi kalau dilihat dari tanggalnya, pemilik buku itu sudah menulisnya enam tahun lalu. Lama sekali.

Jadi memang betul, pemilik buku tersebut sudah memiliki perasaan khusus kepadanya sejak lama. Menyeringai samar, ia meletakkan buku itu ke tempatnya semula. Aman dan terlindungi.

_Bisakah kau berhenti menyebalkan? Berhenti keras kepala? Bisakah kau menjadi penurut sesekali? Sepertinya itu tak akan terjadi. Yang harus terjadi adalah, memangkas habis sifat jelekmu. Dan aku tahu itu tak mudah.. _Kata-kata itu bergaung di telinganya. Coba saja kalau kau bisa, Nona-Tahu-Segala, pikir Severus gemas.

Tersenyum kecut, ia berjalan menuju laboratorium bawah tanah. Menyelesaikan beberapa ramuan yang belum jadi sepertinya akan menjadi pengisi waktu yang menyenangkan. Sambil menunggu Hermione Snape pulang dari kerja tentunya.

FINITE INCANTATEM

Kritik dan saran dari readers semua akan sangat membantu saya. Jadi, isilah kolom review di bawah ini! Salam rawrrr! xD


End file.
